User talk:Stomping/UNSC Explosive Rain
NCF for the reason of: *SPARTANS do not command ships. They are well-trained infantry, not well-trained astronautical genius'. He is not the captain! do i have to explain it every time? Balto commands the ship but Matthew is giving general directions, and it does not state in any book that he cant do that. Your article says he "commands the ship." This is what makes it NCF; SPARTAN's are trained to be Infantry, not Ship Commanders; simply put, they lack any training that would QUALIFY them to command a ship. And either way, it makes no sense for a Power Armoured, Genetically Enhanced Supersoldier to be commanding a ship rather than fighting on the ground. Im am ripping my hair out here...since i made the article this has kept coming up so ill explain one more time... He is not commanding the ship his giving general orders to Balto who runs the ship, there is no captain and finally why cant this be canon friendly?--Sangheili wunna be 01:14, February 1, 2010 (UTC) As per 0rbital. Try reading points, then commenting. If its a ship of the UNSC Navy, it will have a Captain. And beside that, why would a SPARTAN, whose only military training would be for a vocation as an Infantryman, give advice to one trained to command a ship? That can be compared to a cyclist giving advice to a Jet Pilot. Can we please leave t he fact spartans are ground troops out of it? In halo reach the s-III will have mark 4 armor and bungie is fine with it so why cant a spartan be a tiny bit reliable as a sub-captain? and 117649AnnihilativeRepentance where does it say a ship has to have a non-AI captain? Oh and why is it only this page that is viewed, like my other 30 pages are all as good as this but since this has errors everyone has to take a pot-shot at it...--Sangheili wunna be 06:15, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Uh...no? Its NCF. Period. A SPARTAN who gives an AI orders on a ship, nawp. There are Naval Officers for a reason, who receive years of training to do so. SPARTANs are Infantry. They fight on the ground, or EVA, not commanding ships. And, kindly show us thease other, non-tagged articles please, so we can tag them, and make them right. Heh, us Fanon enforcers are kinda alike to the Spanish Inquisition, lol. "Change your Fanon, otherwise, we torture you until you do so". Alright alright alright. How about I have a sub section of ONI take a few SPARTAN's to be other non-ground troop stuff or something to that affect?--Sangheili wunna be 18:41, February 1, 2010 (UTC) That wouldn't be of any use. What would be the point of a Power-Armoured, Genetically Enhanced SPARTAN Super Soldier commanding a ship? It'd be a waste of resources. In addition, AI's do not command ships in the place of Naval Officers due simply to the risk of Rampancy, as well as a lack of "Human Experience." AI's may control the ship's gunnery in a space-based firefight, but they wouldn't completely replace a Captain or Commander on a ship under any circumstances. No, scrap the entire having-the-ship concept, because it will not work. In any circumstance. And if you make an ONI project on Ship-commander SPARTANs, it will get tagged as well. } @0rbital ; Actually, UNSC Artificial Intelligences aren't bound by Asimov's codes of robotics (these were featured in his novel the Robots of Dawn, and the film based off of it, I Robot). They do such things automatically because, quite simply, they're Military Programs; its their purpose. @Stomping ; SPARTAN's receive vocational training in ground-based Infantry Warfare, possibly with tank/AFV training as well. They do NOT receive training in piloting, let alone commanding Naval Vessels, and either way, doing so would be a waste of resources. If you have a combat-proficient, Power-Armoured, Physically Powerful Super Soldier on hand, it would make more sense to have it in live combat rather in a Captain's Chair (SPARTAN's wouldn't have any advantages for ship-based combat, as referenced by MCPO John's uneasiness and "powerlessness" in regard to Naval Vessels in Fall of Reach). @ AR: Three Laws of Robotics EDIT: Military AI could possibly be programmmed that Law 1 applies only to hostile forces or for the greater good, so Balto would defend the humans aboard his vessel, though you are very correct too on the military programming, IMO. --[[User:0rbital|'0RBITAL']] 01:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Movement to Transfer to User Namespace This has not been fixed for more than two months, and has therefore earned consideration to be moved to namespace. Please For (6/1) # # #--Do not insult me. 21:07, April 3, 2010 (UTC) #--SPARTAN-091Consul] [Talk] 00:48, April 5, 2010 (UTC) # # # Against (0/0)